A photosensitive polyimide and polybenzoxazole resin can have excellent thermal mechanical characteristics and can be used in a semiconductor protective layer, an interlayer insulating layer and the like, in various applications, including display fields. For example, a photosensitive polyimide and polybenzoxazole resin can have heat resistance, low dielectric constant, and insulation properties and can be used in a display device as an insulation layer and as an electrode protective layer of an organic electro-luminescence device. The photosensitive polyimide and polybenzoxazole may be used as an insulation layer of an organic light emitting device and can provide a smooth coating surface, low impurities, which can deteriorate device reliability, and facilitate the formation of a fine shape.
However, a display device such as an organic electro-luminescence device requires an insulation layer with improved reliability and the ability to form a desired shape, which can be produced using simplified manufacturing processes. In addition, with the downsizing of device sizes and increased semiconductor device integration, the positive photosensitive resin composition is required to have excellent adherence with various metal layers and also excellent adherence with a substrate after the wafer process.
To improve adherence with a substrate, a positive photosensitive resin composition can include a coupling agent of a silane compound to prevent metal delamination caused by etching. The adhesive improvement, however, can be limited due to low compatibility of a silane compound.